Ricordi Felici
by angela300
Summary: A qui les traigo una colección de Oneshot de nuestros personajes favoritos de KHR y sus momentos divertidos, Alegría,Romance,Tristeza pasen y leean


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, le pertenecen al gran Akira Amano n_n, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia y los personaje OC **

**El tiempo en que esta la historia es después de la saga de los arcobolenos, donde Tsuna ya por fin es el décimo Vongola y ya no es TANTO dame-tsuna en fin sin más contratiempos va la ya …**

**Capítulo 1: Sobreprotector**

-.

Se despertó temprano esa mañana, pese a que era sábado y podía dormir hasta tarde pues era su día de descanso.

Estaba molesta: Les había ganado a todos por ser la primera en levantarse y salió de su cama tras un rato de saltos en el que sacó las sabanas de su lugar y salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación del jefe , sus pasitos de pies descalzos resonaban en cada impacto al mármol que constituía el suelo de la gran mansión, solo enmoquetada de rojo en algunos tramos y en las escaleras, sonaban con un peculiar eco, pues todo el palacio se encontraba sumido en el silencio, exceptuando algún que otro ronquido furtivo que escapaba de las habitaciones donde los asesinos dormían.

Efectivamente como creyó su jefe seguía totalmente dormido

A qué lindo…

"Xanxus, ¡despierta carajo!"

Después de ese improvisado grito, que por cierto se escuchó por todo el castillo Varia, el Jefe de Varia, abrí los ojos para verla con una expresión de molestia y decir:

"Que quieres basura

"Quiero que me digas porque me has estado mandando a Misiones de niños"

.-.-.-XxX.-.-.-.-

.-

Los árboles se movían danzante mente al ritmo del aire, creando una pequeña melodía adherida a los cantos de los pájaros, así era de mañana en la casa de los Vongola, la tranquilidad y la paz reinaban en aquella gran mansión de color blanco con detalles de color chocolate.

Esa mañana se podía observar a una figura de una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo que caminaba a un paso apresurado por los largos y extensos pasillos de aquella mansión, con un aura increíblemente oscura, que cualquier sirviente que le viera pasa, reconocería como "Problemas"

Aquella figura llego final mente a su destino, la oficina del líder de la familia Vongola para tocar ligeramente las puerta de decoraciones hechas a mano de madera de enorme despacho para después de escuchar un ligero "adelante" se adentró a la oficina encontrándote con un joven castaño que esta con una sonrisa amable

"Aki-chan" saludo felizmente el décimo capo de ver a su novia

"Tsunayoshi" contesto mirándolo fijamente

"**Oh no" **pensó cada vez que ella le llamaba por su nombre era porque estaba realmente enojada

"Podrías decirme porque prohibiste a Xanxus, darme Misiones de mi rango" pregunto con claro enojo en su voz

" Así que ya lo sabes"

"Es verdad" contesto sorprendida "Es que no confías en mi"

"Aki no lo tomes así, solo me preocupo por ti, este es un mundo muy peligroso y además a una chica…-"

"Así que una "chica" dijo con una voz fría

**¡Maldición mal uso de palabras!**

Trato de corregir el error pero ella lo interrumpió:

"Pues permítame demostrarle Decimo Vongola, lo que una **"chica"** puede hacer" dijo desafiante antes de salir de la habitación

"Vaya que idiota eres" escucho Tsuna, volteando rápidamente encontrándose con su tutor

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas hay?"

"El suficiente, además no puedo creer que le dijeras eso"

"Solo estoy preocupado por ella"

"Vaya Tsuna, a veces me pregunto si te enseñe bien"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Hay 2 cosas que debes saber de un asesino: a que un asesino no se juzga por ser hombreo mujer, si no por su capacidad y otra cosa importante es que el orgullo es lo más importante para un asesino y déjame decirte que Aki tiene un gran orgullo"

"No creo que Aki vaya a hacer algo solo por lo que dije" dijo convencido, para luego aproximadamente 5 minutos después se escuchó un grito por toda la mansión

"¡Hibari Luchemos!"

"Hn"

Después de eso Tsunayoshi paso 2 semanas encerrado en su despacho haciendo el papeleo por parte de la pelea, por la destrucción de parte de la mansión.

**Moraleja: No ser muy sobreprotector con tu novia, más si esta es una asesina profesional**

**.-**

**.-**

**Y bien que les pareció les gusto, la odiaron,dejen su comentarios para ver que les pareció XD**

**Ah¡ Una cosa más pueden mandarme mensajes para decidir qien es el siguiente personaje que saldrá en el próximo capitulo, tambien pueden mandarme ideas para el tema del capitulo**

**Ángel Fuera…**


End file.
